


Bunny Bunny

by dovesnroses



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asmoxreader, F/M, Female! Reader - Freeform, Fingering, Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovesnroses/pseuds/dovesnroses
Summary: Maybe it was because you had been pressed up against each other for the entire party.Maybe it was the way the lights of the club flashed that made him look like he wanted to devour you.Maybe the music’s bass had been so loud that it thrummed pleasantly through you as you danced against him.Or maybe it was none of that at all, and Asmodeus has you pressed against the wall for no other reason than to skirt his fingers across your bare abdomen.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 77





	Bunny Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> The Obey Me boys have filled my heart. I had the urge to write some Asmo smut the other night. I love this lusty boy. Enjoy!  
> Song Inspo: Bunny Bunny - Gabby Onme

Maybe it was because you had been pressed up against each other for the entire party. 

Maybe it was the way the lights of the club flashed that made him look like he wanted to devour you. 

Maybe the music’s bass had been so loud that it thrummed pleasantly through you as you danced against him.

Or maybe it was none of that at all, and Asmodeus has you pressed against the wall for no other reason than to skirt his fingers across your bare abdomen. 

You stare up at him, your bottom lip caught between your teeth. His damp hair sticks to his forehead and hangs into his eyes. He has a playful smirk, and he watches as your brows knead together the farther down he trailed. 

The avatar of lust was never inconspicuous with his advances. He openly invited you to his bed and had the insatiable need to touch you. His need to know your favorite sex position and if you used toys sent his brothers reeling. It seemed like a lot, but you realized later that it was child’s play.

Asmo’s powers didn’t affect you, but knowing he wanted you made the air thick and heavy. And that was why even though he had barely touched you, you feel a smolder in your lower belly. You feel him dip his thumb into the hem of your shorts, and you inhale sharply. His hand settles against your hip, and he leans in.

“We can wait till we go home,” he murmurs, his amber eyes searching for any uncertainty in your face. At home, you were at the mercy of six other demons. No matter who it was, someone was sure to be cockblocking the other. You had been too close to him for hours not to get the relief you needed. Shaking your head, you thread your fingers in his. “Are you sure? In front of everyone?”

You’re reminded that anybody could walk past you. But the club was loud and dark, and the crowd drowned you both. And besides, the idea of getting caught with Asmo like this made your head fuzzy with lust. You nod furiously. His smirk widens at your consent, and he leans further till you can feel his warm breath against your neck. 

“Very well,” and the timbre of his voice changes from his natural tenor. It’s electric; it’s warm.

It was sex. 

Your head presses against the wall as he peppers your neck with kisses. They’re sloppy, and they scorch your skin. Asmo was messy, and the idea of saliva and sweat mixing on skin excites you. He bites the spot of your neck he knows makes you arch, and you feel him chuckle against you as you let out a hiss. 

“You’re not fair,” you gasp as he does it again, sucking your skin for a second or two before releasing it with a pop. That would definitely bruise by tomorrow.

“I’m sorry,” he whines, “You’re just so cute when you’re teased.” You feel the heat across your cheeks, and he chuckles again before returning his ministrations of your neck—the fingers at your stomach return to stroking your bare skin. You suck in another breath. 

“You look so fucking hot tonight,” he says between kisses travelling back to your ear, “You’re perfect. Perfect. Perfect.” The fire in your belly ignites at the compliment. He knows what praise does to you. 

I want to feel more of you, please,” You nod desperately, and his hand goes to the button of your shorts. Instinctively, yours card through his hair. Your eyes open slightly to see Asmo watching your face as he undoes your shorts. He loved watching you come apart under him. His eyes darken as his fingers slip past the denim and into your panties. Your eyelids flutter as he teases. 

You know your panties are damp and hot with your arousal. Asmo’s smirk turns wicked as he runs a finger over your curls. You try to move your hips to edge him lower but to no avail. You whine and look at him pleading. He is so close. 

He pouts mockingly. “What beautiful doe eyes,” he murmurs, “What do we say, beautiful?” 

“Please,” your voice comes out strangled. The heat from your core has spread up your torso and to your cheeks. Asmodeus studies you, and when he gets his fill, leans forward again to capture your lips. 

Sucking your bottom lip between his teeth, he slips a digit between your slick folds. You cry out against him, but he smothers you with a kiss. His finger glides up and down, no pressure yet, but it already has you keening. You grip his hair tighter, silently pleading for more, but you know Asmo loves to take his time with you. He keeps his pace as his tongue glides over your own and across your teeth. The frustration makes you whine against him, and he giggles.

“Patience, beautiful, I have you.” You tug his hair harder. A growl emits low in his throat and makes you push into him - he adds a second finger. This time his touch is intentional, finding the bundle of nerves at your center stroking it and rolling it. Your eyes roll back at his touch. Despite his fall, Asmo’s fingers are heavenly. The fire inside scorches lower now to the tips of your toes. The longer he strokes, the brighter the flames. You can only moan against his kisses, your breathing becoming erratic.

Asmo kisses down your cheek and jaw till he returns to the spot of your neck. He feels you contracting, and his fingers slip lower till they find your hole and dip inside. You press a hand against your mouth, stifling your groan. 

“Beautiful, tell me where.” He soothes as he presses deeper, searching for your spot. He swipes past it, and you bite harder. “There?” He pushes, again and again, knowing the answer. Your hips begin to stutter, tiny whines falling from your lips, and when his thumb resumes the circles on your clit you can barely stand. 

“A-smo,” you breathe, “As-mo p-please,” Your hips are trying to get the pace you need to get off, but his other hand steadies you with a firm grip. 

“Soon, beautiful, soon,” he sucks your earlobe and sighs, “I feel you clenching, beautiful. So beautiful. So perfect. Your pretty pussy is so perfect for me,” His praise brings the waves of flame crashing harder and harder. You feel the cord in your belly begin to unravel. He must feel it too because his fingers go faster into you, his thumb circling harder. Asmo leaves you tipping at the peak almost there. 

His teeth sinking back into your neck breaks the tension, and your body goes rigid, pleasure coursing through your core. He laps the bite as he fingers you through your orgasm. You’re sure you’ve broken the skin on your palm, but you can’t feel a thing. When the light behind your eyes finally dims, you open them. You watch as Asmo pulls his fingers from you and sucks on them, his eyes closing, savouring your taste. 

“Gross,” you huff, and his face scrunches as he eyes you. His hands come to stroke your face, staring at you lovingly.

“Says the one who just got fingered in a club,” Your breath stops realizing the debauchery you just displayed. Asmo laughs and kisses you again. 

It’s okay; we’ll save the dirty stuff for later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3 Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Wanna scream with me about Otome boys? Find me at dovesnroses.tumblr.com.


End file.
